


Not The One

by Zoisitechan



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc takes some action. Can he and Kay find comfort in each other and start again? Set four months after the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The One

The light was dim in the cold autumn Sunday morning.

Marc fell asleep not before 3 a.m. and now, at barely 7 o'clock, he was already tossing and turning in the sheets.  
_Scheiße_.

He woke up with a grunt and a long sigh as he lighted the first cigarette of the day, even before opening his eyes completely.

Then he took a sad look around the room.

The small apartment in which he moved in - a short while after he and Bettina broke up - was empty and unbearably silent.

He missed the sound of his son's whimpers, similar to the soft meow of a kitten.

He missed Bettina's warmth at his side, her pink hands clenching his t-shirt firmly as she was happily asleep, dreaming of a future he eventually denied to her and to their newborn baby.

For what?

With a piercing pain in his chest, he thought of Kay.

He was _always_ thinking of him, actually, at work and at the gym or in the woods where they used to go running... one lifetime before, four months ago.

Still, every single morning, as soon as he woke up, Marc was browsing his lover's features over and over again in his mind, precisely and vividly: Kay's forceful body ... firm muscles ... naughty smile, smooth lips. Kay's ass, magnificently shaped.

Marc breathed out the smoke, as he closed his eyes shut and he pictured his lover, stark naked and pinned to the bed, legs spread wide.

He wanted to let his fingers running up Kay's inner thighs to caress every spot, as the blond man grinned in anticipation.

He missed this part of their lovemaking even more than the act itself, even though, of course, sex with Kay was marvelous. So tight, as Marc made his way in, both of them panting and moaning aloud in the hot touch of skin to skin.

And then — then there were Kay's eyes. The most burning memory of all. In those blue pools, Marc was able to read genuine love and to mirror his own's toward the younger man.  
He knew he was helpless, and pathetic. But truth was, those eyes fucked his life for good.

Thinking merely of Kay was pointless today, though.

Marc needed to take some action to get his lover back and now he was definitely able to do so.

He knew where to find him.  
He finally knew it.

He got the information some days before, when a burglary in Kay's previous apartment block gave Marc the unique opportunity to interrogate the landlord about every occupant, past and present.

...Okay, it wasn't an _actual_ burglary, Marc had to set things up... a bit, but he did it carefully, he needed only a pretext to press the right buttons.

That way, he discovered Kay asked the landlord to forward his mail to a new address and to keep this detail private.

The landlord however had to cooperate to a police inquiry and there it was: Kay's new address, neatly written on a small piece of paper that could potentially mean the world.

Without having any breakfast, Marc took a quick shower and in ten minutes he was ready.

His Volkswagen Golf cruised the empty streets in its 2-hour journey to his lover's new place, as Marc tried to concentrate on what he wanted to say, unable to figure even where to start from.

He felt rarely scared in his life, but this was one of the times he was, indeed, terrified.

Marc knew he had been an asshole. A selfish bastard and an asshole.

No wonder if Kay, today, would kick him out of his sight forever.

Things were fucked up between them and they might never mend, those things never do, Marc mused, as he grew more anxious.

Besides, what if Kay was now seeing someone else? He was ridiculously handsome and smart.

He was one of a kind, from tip to toe.

He would never be alone in a cold bed on a Sunday morning the way Marc instead was.

Neverthless, the police officer parked his car on the other side of the road of an anonymous building in an quiet suburb, a few minutes before nine.

The only audible sound were birds chirping and some distant thunders, somewhere up in the grey sky. The atmosphere was gloomy, almost eerie.

He rang the bell at the inter-phone but nobody answered. He rang it again.

Then he waited. Soon the doorway opened: just an old lady and her dog taking their solitary stroll.

Marc let them pass and entered the building, checked for the right floor, stepped into the elevator and then he was there. He was in front of Kay's door. Cheap, anonymous, silent.

He rang once again.

Silence. Then light footsteps. Someone faintly swearing “I just went to bed”, then opening the door with bad grace.

“Who's th-”

Kay stiffened at the sight of the other man.

His beautiful eyes, a bit clouded by sleep, were indifferent and almost icy.

“You shouldn't have come” he spoke, slowly.

There was no hate or loathing in his face or voice, but it was clear he fully meant what he just said.

Marc knew what to tell him, he had always known, no matter how many circumlocutions, roundabout expressions he would try to use.

There was just one question hanging over them, still unanswered, and the only thing worth saying to Kay, if he really cared about him, was the answer to it. No more, no less.

“I love you” Marc whispered.

And then, aloud: “I love you... It's everything I have and everything I cling to. Sorry if it's too late. I am sorry.”

Kay's features softened almost imperceptibly, but he didn't show to be taken aback by these words.

Because he wasn't, he already knew Marc was in love with him. Only Marc needed to recognize it.

“Surely you took your time” he retorted, but without any haste. “And you put me through hell”.

“I know... I... Would you let me in, Kay?” Marc asked, his face burning in shame and regret at the memory of what he did to everyone he ever loved.

“If... If you're alone” he added then, with a dart of pain.

“Come”, Kay conceded, moving from the doorway to let the other in, showing the way through the flat made somber by the night curtains shadowing the windows.

Marc stumbled, his eyes still adjusting to darkness, and as soon as he grasped Kay, he embraced him from behind, clenching at his shoulders, caressing his chest from back to front, and finally resting his lips on the very small of the other's neck.

The blond man said nothing, as time froze.

Then his hands slowly reached for Marc's, and Kay freed himself from the embrace just to turn in his lover's arms back again.

“What about her?” he murmured, as he leaned against Marc's body.

Kay's skin under the thin fabric of his tee and shorts was invitingly warm.

“It's over, it's all over”, Marc admitted almost in tears, overwhelmed by too many feelings. “I will care about her forever, but she's not the one I want.”

“Not the one” Kay echoed, now leading both of them toward the bed, stripping himself of his few pieces of clothing. “I had a night shift and I worked my ass off till 7 a.m., I really need to lay down for a few more hours. Wanna join me?”

Marc couldn't see him but he knew Kay was smiling.

There will be time to say all the words still unspoken, to work out the things still in need to be worked out, but now, right now, he just wanted to have some rest too.

So they laid down on the bed, Marc still dressed and Kay half asleep, as the sound of the pouring rain broke the silence.


End file.
